Past The Speed of Song
by FandomRevoked
Summary: Sonic nearly dies in his dimension, but gets kidnapped by a mysterious stranger to a place where he is mobile again under one condition: he can't speak without vocal data. In his new home, he must get used to living in a virtual word, but meanwhile... EDIT: Currently making for the time wasted in the hospital. Dun wurry, gise. Dis iz srs bznss.
1. Prologue

** Hi Guys! So, here's a much needed crossover for the VOCALOID and the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Yes, I've read some of their crossover fictions, and to put this as nicely as possible, most (notice that I didn't say ALL) of 'em are trying too hard. I'm keeping this simple by using as few characters as needed so that, just in case the reader doesn't know Sonic or VOCALOID well, they'll still understand and enjoy the story.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic or VOCALOID, I'd end up ruining them both somehow.**

** Note: I used a _what if _situation in here, but it's rather cliche, so I apologize in advance. I needed to get Sonic in peril SOMEHOW.**

** Oh, and it's also short. Because it's a prologue, that's why. Oops?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - As black and white description of freedom as grey will ever be.<strong>

Running.

Speed.

The winds rushing past you at uncomprehendable speeds.

…These things, these verbs, adjectives, nouns, and phrases that for some describe freedom while for others utter terror, these words that can be used with little to no meaning or meaning deeper than oceans, these characters in physics that describe motion, pace, and feeling…

…Who would want it? Who would want the bliss of freedom?

Sonic certainly did.

Feeling, thinking, or even not thinking at all, was what the azure hedgehog always did while sprinting through the various zones of Mobius. Leaping from plane to levitating plane, smashing bots to microscopic pieces in under the smallest of milliseconds, just _feeling_ the air rush in and out of his lungs was all he would ever need. Pounding one foot in front the other with grace that is often overlooked by the everyday crowd of strangers was his million dollar prize, and nothing topped it.

Freedom.

What is freedom, really?

Hatsune Miku didn't have a clue what freedom was. She decided a long time ago not to care and just go with it. Go with the propaganda, go with the wars, go with the lack of freedom of speech she was granted, and just live a life of a shadow. A shadow forgotten in time, never to be uncovered by fresh eyes, and to see the light and be a person. She wouldn't mind, because she didn't know what freedom really was due to never have feeling it before, and always felt imprisoned by the chains of her current master: just perform, as long as you have the vocal data for it, and as long people will view it.

She wanted change. She really did. She just couldn't grasp it. She didn't know how.

_Why can't I do it?_, she always thought while trapped in the monitor of the Mac or PC she was confined within. _Why can't I do it?_ On and on, during the bright of day and the dark of night, she couldn't help but think of that sentence over and over and _over_ again, repeating in a monotonous manner, and never coming to the different conclusion:

_Why not? Why not change the darkness? Why not give radiance to a society obscured in gloom? You can do it, even in the chains of someone else's expectations._ This is something Sonic always went by: You are free, use your freedom to help those who are without it.

Why is it that the hedgehog never rescued her, you might ask?

Well, for the same reason he can't save those in our reality: they are not real to each other, and therefore their worlds are not real to each other. Well, they _were_ not real to each other, until something tragic happened. Something that will change both of these two individuals' lives, something that will decide the universe's fate, something that will be explained to you in this story:

The day Sonic the Hedgehog almost died because his freedom was no longer there to support him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the what if situation: <em>What if Sonic died because of so-and-so, and needed Miku to help him by this-or-that?<em> I feel like the most retarded, insane, and utterly beyond_ stupid_ author ever for writing out one of the most overused and lame crossover ideas in the entire history of fan-kind.**

** Review anyways?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or VOCALOID because then I wouldn't be able to write decent fanfiction about them.**

* * *

><p>Like many stories you've almost certainly read, the beginning is not usually the genuine beginning. In actuality, many authors choose to start the ball rolling with an ending. Even more so, they always choose that abrupt ending to be the end or the near end of the main protagonist's life. Of course, we all know that person who's existence has ceased is not nor never will be the <em>true<em> protagonist; who would want to read about a decaying carcass?

The basis of doing this is that there is but one true beginning from which everything is created, and since explaining everything from the _very_ start to finish is excruciatingly painful for the mind to bear, the author always starts when things get worthy of noting. And of course, these events have to be contributing to the plot of the story.

Which brings us back to where we started.

This story didn't truly begin until Sonic's life nearly ended. To be precise, when that tragic accident caused unmanageable chaos, and had ended in the freedom we all cherished kicking the bucket. Of course, you're here to read about that, aren't you?

Yes. Yes you are. I must be taking a while to begin, so let's commence, and see where the "chaos" began…

_Green Hill Zone_

_11:57 a.m._

Sonic was darting this way and that through Green Hill, a place he in effect began his adventures. It was a mystery to him how the green vegetation stayed so healthy with it's lack of rain: to be truthful, the most moister the azure hedgehog had seen in the entire zone was either the masses of water the surrounded his precious foothold, or the mist that eerily crept along his path in the daybreak and, usually, up his spine, making him shiver in the in the early hours of morning. But, the former seemed a more reasonable source of hydration; whenever he would lose his traction from speeding faster than the sound barrier and fall off the side, diminishing the space between him and a waterlogged fatality, roots that stuck out from the side at odd angles would act as monkey bars, letting the speedster manipulate his momentum and swing back to the surface with ease, losing minimal velocity.

Palm trees that usually towered high over others were swayed back swiftly into a horizontal position, daunted by the mammal that hurried by. Today wasn't the day to stop and admire the verdant grasslands and vibrant colors of the floral plants.

Many memories came from this place, so much so that every now and then Sonic would come and visit the lush scenery of his childhood. Yes, beating the living daylights out of Robotnik's robots never lost it's glory, nor did the old doctor get tired of cursing the animal beyond extent every time one of his harebrained missions failed. Which was all the time, mind you. So, really, no one could blame the cobalt guy for liking the place where he first pummeled a mech.

Emerald eyes stared straight ahead, obviously far from memory lane but instead almost appearing deep in a disturbed thought. Today wasn't the day to admire the past.

Again, he slightly cringed from the high pitched shriek that emitted from the distance. That was the true reason for taking the shortcut through Green Hill Zone: ever since dawn, and all through the passage of the day, Sonic the hedgehog heard a noise from afar. This wasn't peculiar, since his advanced hearing allows him to track down innocent people whose lives are in peril because of "Robuttnik". What was frightening him was that among his peers, who could also pinpoint sounds like a hawk, _he_ was the only one who could hear this sound.

And so, the minute his two-tailed friend had wearily shook his head in reply at six in the morning and uttered a muffled "go back to bed, Sonic.", the hero of Mobius had set out to find that noise.

_Disclosed Airport Location_

_11:45 a.m., next day._

Tails had little time to spare when squeezing his tiny body through the thick of the airport crowd. Even though the plane was conveniently delayed, the little fox cub would consider "late" a bit of an understatement. But, of course, even though on a regular day this would be one of his many racing thoughts that sped through the child genius' mind, only one dominated his cranium.

_What the heck happened?_

Hours earlier, a phone call was received by a drowsy fox at 7 in the morning. Friday was his "sleep" day, and even though the kid was bright eyed and bushy tailed at around that point, he would crash at a designated time of the week to avoid fatigue. So when a ringing attacked the drums of his ears at dawn, Tails could barely keep his profoundly heavy eyelids open when answering the cellular device with an inaudible "Hello?".

Seconds later, the object descended to the floor, colliding with a strident _thump_.

Now, with plane tickets hastily procured at the last of minutes and bags crammed with various items, the two-tailed mammal was off to a hospital near a city with a name he couldn't quite remember the name of to see why it was so urgent to come. He had feared for the worst when he originally got the message, but resolved to worry about it on the plane-by the way, now that he was stuck with many people two to three times his size, he regretted not using his Tornado 1.

Caught up in that on little thought hammering at the edges of his brain, the rest of the world was blind to him for a split-second: this split second is where everyone and everything was mute, and only _he _existed, at least for the moment. This was interrupted when he violently crashed into… something.

His drive thrown into reverse, he rammed spot-on into the floor, landing with a deafening _thud_ onto the pavement. The "something" he ran into made a soft gasp upon impact, and it's identity was revealed to be a tall woman with attire looking a bit too bland to be casual: jeans faded to the point of complete color loss, a hooded sweater multiple times too big, shoes destroyed beyond repair with uncovered toes poking out. The only "fashionable" accessory that she bore was a small chain hidden by the sweater.

Tails rubbed his behind sourly, not in his usual cheerful disposition. However, still not in want of a brawl, he managed to keep the tone of his proclaim apologetic.

"Sorry-" He began to utter, when his line of sight was with that of the eyes of the young adult. Then, his gaze dropped to her body without permission, and, flabbergasted by her choice of fashion, continued his sentence with uncertainty as he regained his footing and rose to his feet.

"-about that." he finished slowly, accidentally enunciating every vowel as if speaking to a small child. The woman did appear at first to mind, but gave a terse nod to show that she was going to accept the act of contrition anyways, if only a little bit. Then, as if the moment never happened, she was off in an "almost" flash, turning abruptly. Unfortunately, the action caused excess wind to form around her head, pushing the hood off her skull, revealing hair that was a bright bubblegum pink. Why he didn't notice the bangs before, Tails would never know, but what was apparent was it was tucked into the hooded piece of clothing, and a strand of the pink locks seemed to poke out at the bottom of the outsized covering.

Pink hair wasn't exactly "common" for humans. At least, not the few that were clumped together in that one area on Mobius. As if to add to the female's horrible stroke of bad luck, the light roots and freshly minted highlight in her tresses exposed it as it's natural hair color, not a dyed color.

Immediately, the golden fox dashed after the woman, who started sprinting for the nearest exit upon her hair being revealed. He wasn't about to let her get away, because there was exactly one person on Mobius who he knew had long pink hair. The thing is: she wasn't from Mobius, and most certainly knew something about the urgent call, not to mention the fact that she would know _why _it was so urgent.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Holy taco! There were a few mistakes in here that were missed. Oops.**

**Hello, good people of this site! I have decided to be decent and post a new chapter. It feels a bit clunky, though.**

**To doylewells: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate your enthusiam, really!**

**To UmbreonSama: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: My ownership of anything Sonic related and/or VOCALOID would kill off the human species instantaneously.**

* * *

><p>The doors stood prominent beside the other objects that held no meaning to the fleeing woman. Everything else was irrelevant, unimportant, and useless to her: exit is equal to escape, and escape keeps her identity unknown; as it should be. Unless, of course, she was alerted otherwise, for that is a different matter.<p>

_If it hadn't been for that rodent, _she thought irately,_ my task would've been less troublesome._ Tactlessly running and void of other options, the pink-haired stranger was forced to skid to a halt when a large crowd gathered near the window of opportunity that was once available to her, the numerous amount of people in question appearing to be observing an object outside. Likewise, the yellow fox once again rammed into said female, thrusting the ill-mannered girl onto filthy concrete.

Tails stepped to the side of her body, pinning an arm to the floor with one of his bicolored shoes. Bitter glares were shot at each other, and the pink-haired woman barely moved her teeth when uttering her irregular sounding syllables.

"I have no intentions of telling you of my agendas, since they are unrelated to your activities."

The golden mammal had none of it. Having been previously associated with malicious activity, he knew, or at least had a very reasonable hunch, that she had taken part in the hastily made call earlier that morning. That, added with his irritation from lack of sleep, made his day a little less bright then it had been.

"GamerRocket2476, I'm tired of your crap, both from the Xbox Live hacks you created AND your collaboration with the Federal Agency for Online Modifications!" And with that, a gloved hand swooped downwards towards her face; grazing her left cheek as the chain previously hanging limply on her neck was wrenched off, revealing a tag embodied with "GamerRocket2476" in cursive lettering on the end of the metallic string. The flipside said the following:

_Elite member of FAOM Inc., and proud supporter of the Confederation for Music and Co._

"I have a name, pest.", was the only remark the hacker said before swiftly punching the ankle that held her captive, deeming her a wider range of movement. Advantage taken, she heaved herself back on her feet and sprinted away immediately. The fox was left there, stupidly hopping on one foot while grasping the other in agony.

No one paid attention to the scene. Not even a glace was casted in the direction of the event. There were more important matters to attend to, and the masses of people and mobians did not care for a pink haired oddity and a two-tailed fox.

_10:07 p.m., night before call_

Minutes turned into hours as the blue streak trekked the greater part of the planet. The destination was unknown, but the noise kept increasing in volume as Sonic leapt, ducked, crawled, and ran through various zones. Eventually the speedster found himself sprinting, or rather _jogging_ through a forest filled with thin trees that towered high above the soil. The scream was then excruciatingly painful to hear, even for those who were deafened slightly, and plugging one's ears could only be recognized as impractical, was unachievable. The cobalt hedgehog halted from the intense noise that drummed at his ears. The high pitched screech relentlessly protruded into the air, originating from no particular area.

At first, said hedgehog was rendered motionless, either stunned by the volume or left fatigued by the lengthy trek of his. But, in a matter of seconds, he was brought to his knees, eyes watering slightly, hands brought to his auricles in a futile attempt to block out the shriek. Sonic didn't know how it started, and yet in a matter of seconds he let out a cry of pain, the lids of his eyes sealing out the light of the stars, a light that had become vastly bright rapidly.

And then it was peaceful. For a few merciful seconds, the horrible racket faded to a din, the last remnants a distant echo, until finally silence took its place. White wrapped around him like a blanket, and it was all absent as soon as it was at it's worst.

Soft breathing, the twitch of an ear, and…

* * *

><p>He awakened to nothing. A white void that stretched for miles on end was all. And, to his terror, when his mouth made a shape to groan, no noise emitted, only breath. Astonished by the muteness of the gesture, Sonic inhaled deeply, opened wide, but it was useless: he was silent.<p>

As if to justify his predicament, when a slight throbbing made a cameo in his cranium, he bared no ability to moan in pain. With one gloved hand he caressed the spiked head of his, and the other took to the task of rising up to the area where his vocal chord lay, eyes widening when the nerves in his fingers were greeted with metallic substance. Once again, no noise of protest could be heard, much to Sonic's disappointment. Meanwhile, worries begun trickling like a stream into his train of thought.

Already bored, the hedgehog decided to run dry this stream of doubt by taking a walk, roaming deeper into the white abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Every review feeds a homeless child in Canada, Africa, Asia, and other countries that I can't pronounce too!<strong>

**A/N: Oh, gosh, this took a while. It started out sounding so clunky and it still does.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear taco, I haven't updated this thing in ages! I owe you an apology for that... AND for making this chapter short. I had a massive writers block this week.**_  
><em>

**Thanks to my dear reviewers for, well, actually REVIEWING. And for reading this story.**

**I might edit this later.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sonic and Miku in another far dimension. FAR AWAY. Which translates into "I DON'T OWN THESE GUYS."**

* * *

><p><em>I like singing;<em>

The noise caught the cobalt hedgehog's attention immediately. Sonic felt the wind form behind him as he sped towards his newfound pinpoint eagerly. He spotted a teal blob in the distance, and his eyes flared in surprise at the odd color. The blob opened what he thought was a mouth and exerted another sound.

_Isn't that how I came into being?_

For one split second, his ears twitched at the new reverberation, high pitched as it is, then twisted his legs and flailed his arms foolishly before slamming into the sterile floor.

_Saying that you like my voice,_

He pondered, as his face soaked in the pain from the throbbing head of his, if the voice sounded at all familiar. From an old game he had once played, perhaps?

_You've really made me happy!_

Closer it came, the voice so high and loud his head wasn't the only thing aching. The blue hero dragged his arms from the floor into a position where he transitioned his weight back onto his legs, pulling himself up right and directing his sight in the direction of the song. Then, counting silently in is head, pushed himself forward once more.

By the time she begun the next verse - he could barely make out her gender from that distance - he reached a speed he was known for - the speed of sound - when something odd occurred.

She had stopped singing, but her mouth was still moving.

_Bam!_

Sonic head rammed face-first into her side, knocking both individuals down. The girl lay sprawled on the floor, appearing unconscious. Upon closer inspection, the blue mammal noticed, with worry, an enormous bruise stretching from her cheek to her chin. He fretted that he had hurt her.

A thought occurred to him. Slipping his hand from underneath his abdomen, he reached towards a small part of her ear and tapped.

Metal.

Stark realization occurred to him, and suddenly he froze, feeling colder than the arctic. Trembling, he forced his hand over to his own ears, and tapped. Well, for one, he felt nothing - or maybe _close_ to nothing. However, that wasn't what zapped him so hard/

His ear was metal, too.

So, for the next the minutes, Sonic sat cross-legged on the colorless land and, after tapping other parts of his body, found it hard to come to any other conclusion besides then one e feared the most.

He, to a extent, was an _android._

* * *

><p><strong>Only 413 words - about one page.<strong>

**DANGIT.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
